PREGUNTALE A KAIJUDO
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE TODOS NOS ESTUVIMOS GUARDANDO DESDE QUE EMPEZÓ LA SERIE. PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN
1. Chapter 1

KAIJIDO CAP 1

Ray: que paso siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un bat de béisbol 10 veces-dijo sovándose la cabeza

Allie: pues no eres el único- dijo allie despertando de su inconciencia

Gabe: donde estamos-dijo Gabe notando que estaban en una especie de ¡ESTUDIO¡

Cuando se pusieron a ver todo con detenimiento notaron que estaban tanto los maestros como el Choten y un par de sus secuaces- ósea dedos y saguru- todos al verse entre si se pusieron en posición defensiva

AS: tranquilos los traje aquí para responder no para matarse entre si

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una chica de mínimo 14 años de piel morena, pelo negro con mechones rojos y azules y con el flequillo de color blanco, de ojos cafés oscuro casi negro de la misma estatura de allie entrar desde las sombras

Quien eres tu- preguntaron todos a la vez

AS: yo soy Alexme Shein pero pueden decirme Alex- dijo Alex con toda tranquilidad

Ray: y exactamente por que nos trajiste aquí Alex-pregunto Ray

Alex: bien Ray los traje aquí como lo dije antes para responder las preguntas que haga el público y ustedes tienen que responder todas esas preguntas-finalizo Alex con una sonrisa

Alaskmi: y que pasa si no queremos responder las preguntas que nos hagan- pregunto Alaskmi

Alex: bien para serles sincera- después de decir eso los ojos de Alex se volvieron negros con tonos rojizos y de sus manos apareció una especie de aura blanca y negra mientras sostenía una katana samurai la cual parecía destilar energía- enserio quieren saber lo que os pasara si no responden

Todos: no gracias responderemos gustosos-dijeron todos unos demostrando su temor mas que otros

Alex: bien entonces empecemos con las preguntas en el próximo capitulo- dijo Alex volviendo a la normalidad- bien en tal caso chao, todos digan chao

Todos: chao-dijeron todos bien asustados


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: QUE EMPIEZEN LAS PREGUNTAS**

Alex: bien veo que varios se han quedado a leer que bien, pero antes que nada quisiera presentarles los mismos que vimos en el cap anterior-después de decir eso se puede ver a todos los mismos de ayer – y alguno tiene algunas palabras que decir antes de empezar las preguntas

Ray: si y Alex es un placer que hagas un fic sobre nosotros- dijo Ray con una sonrisa y los demás que avían entendido que no tenían escapatoria solo asintieron

Alex: y bien antes de que se me olvide tengo unos invitados especiales que quisiera presentarles y ellos son redoble de tambor por favor -_prus prus prus- _ellos son Will Shane, Zack Sábado, Michell Latorre. Agy Cullen y Naza Inagas y por cierto Will y Zack son mis hermanos mayores así que no se sorprendan de la manera en la cual actúen- dijo Alex y los siguiente que se vio fue a un grupo de chicos entrar por la puerta

AS: y no te olvidas de alguien hermanita- dijo una chica con cierta molestia

Alex: así por poco lo olvidaba ella es mi hermana gemela Alexandra Shein pero le pueden decir Alexa- dijo Alex señalando a una chica idéntica a ella solo que Alexa no tenia el flequillo de color blanco al igual que su hermana.

Alexa: hola

Todos: hola

Alex: bien ahora si empecemos con las preguntas primera ronda de preguntas de parte de **PrincessXgilex**:

**PrincessXgilex**** :** 1) Para Ray y Allie: entre ustedes 2 hay algo mas que amistad?

Ray: no entre Allie y yo no pasa nada ella es solo mi amiga- dijo un tanto incomodo por la pregunta

2) para Gabe : Invitarías a Sasha una cita si tuvieras la oportunidad? de ser así en donde?

Gabe: para ser sincero si, si invitaría a Sasha a una cita y tal vez la llevaría al cine o a dar un paseo- dijo Gabe un poco sonrojado

3) para Alaskmi: y dime que piensas hacer ahora ? digo con el plan del Choten destruido y su cuartel al otro lado del velo yo me lo pensaría 2 veces antes de continuar en ese bando

Alaskmi: en realidad yo ahora estoy de parte de los maestros del duelo- dijo Alaskmi recordando el día en que se les unió a los maestros del duelo

4) Ray : si pudieras invitar a "alguien" a una cita ¿ como se lo pedirías, que harías... ósea detalles?

Ray: bueno en realidad no lo se ya que por ahora no me interesa ninguna chica pero si alguna chica me interesara creo que primero le pediría hablar a solas en un lugar que sea de su agrado la invitaría y si me dijera que si la llevaría a sus lugares favoritos y creo que eso seria todo- dijo Ray ya con un notable sonrojo

Chicas del público: aaaaaawwwwwww- dijeron todas las TEAM RAY

Alexa: Ray creo que deberías dejar de decir esas cosas cerca de mi hermana o si no afectaras su cerebro de manera permanente- dijo Alexa mirando como su hermana observaba a Ray de manera tierna y calida

Alex: Alexa cállate- dijo Alex totalmente sonrojada

Agy: tranquila Alex no valla a ser que termines matando a Alexa-dijo una pelinegra con puntas púrpura, ojos cafés oscuro y piel blanca que correspondía al nombre de Agy

Michell: mejor continuemos con las preguntas antes de que Alex mate a alguien- dijo una nerviosa Michell viendo como su mejor amiga estaba forcejeando para liberarse del hagare de Will

Zack: vamos Alex tranquilízate- dijo Zack tratado de controlar a su hermana

Alex: esta bien me calmare pero suéltenme- dijo Alex recobrando la compostura en ese instante su hermano dejo de sujetarla

Naza: bien la próxima pregunta- dijo una chica de piel morena ojos cafés oscuro y pelo negro

5) allie: Que clase de cita te gustaria? digo ya sabes romantica, tipo "amigos", osea cual te gusta mas?

Allie: creo que romántica

6) ray y allie : como se sentirian si supieran que hay alguien tratando de coquetear o conquistar al otro?

Ray: creo que me sentiría bien por Allie siempre y cuando ese sujeto sea un buen tipo- dijo Ray ya que quería a Allie como una HERMANA

Allie: fácil me alegraría por Ray- dijo Allie con una sonrisa la cual deslumbro a Zack un poco

Will: cierra la boca Zack que te entran moscas- dijo Will burlándose de su hermano menor

Zack: cállate Will- dijo medio molesto medio sonrojado

7) Ray y Allie: las misma pregunta pero con la diferencia de que harian?

Ambos al uniso: nada

8) y esta no es una pregunta en si pero igual la hare : no se le pueden hacer preguntas a las criaturas ( tatsurion, gargaras, escuiqui,)?

Alex: claro se pueden hacer preguntas a las criaturas en realidad en el proximo cap se las aremos

Alexa: bien esto es todo por hoy hasta la proxima

Alex: chao nos vemos- y los demás se limitaron a despedirse con un movimiento con la mano


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: MIS PREGUNTAS**

Alex: hola es bueno saber que están aquí- dijo Alex con una sonrisa- y por cierto ayer seme olvido presentarles a Grismar Rivas una gran amiga mía- dijo

Grismar: hola es un placer aparecer en este fic y por cierto Alex cuando se supone que me ayudaras a hacer el trabajo de la clase de literatura- dijo una chica de piel morena, ojos cafés claros y pelo negro

Alex: ya te lo dije Prisma el fin de semana te ayudo- dijo excusándose

Grismar: OK pero mas te vale que me ayudes y bien ahora empecemos con las preguntas estas las invento nuestra querida escritora mientras dormía en clases- dijo recordando unas horas atrás mientras trataba de despertar a su amiga para que no la regañaran

Ray: en serio te dormiste en clase- dijo medio divertido

Alex: si es que las clases son muy aburridas que hasta los profesores se duermen

Michell:1) Alaskmi has tenido algún novio

Alaskmi: no la verdad es que no- dijo sin interés

Agy:2) Ray te gusta alguna chica

Ray: bueno…..-miro de reojo a cierta pelinegra de cabello de diferentes colores- tal vez

Alex:3) Allie estas dispuesta a salir con mi hermano Zack

Allie: claro tal vez una salida no estaría mal- dijo Allie mirando a Zack de reojo

Naza: 4) Gabe tu y Sasha tienen una relación

Gabe: no

Grismar: 5) maestro Chávez que tan bonita cree que es la maestra Nadia

Edtor: muy bonita- dijo sonrojado

Will: 6) dedos por que eres tan cobarde

Dedos: oye yo no soy un cobarde

Todos: si, si lo eres

Alexa: 7) choten por que no te cortas el cabello que haci pareces una chica

Choten: eso no es de tu incumbencia niña insolente

Zack: 8) saguru por que trabajas para el choten

Saguru: por que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado- al instante Alex se sintió con grandes ganas de decirle la verdad a Saguru y a Ray pero sabia que no era el momento

Will: 9) Carny por que molestas tanto a Ray

Carny: por que es divertido molestar al mutante

Alex: yo te voy a enseñar que es un mutante MAL#### RACISTA- dijo le grito a Carny mientras lo veía con cara de querer matarlo mientras Carny estaba mas asustado que nunca

Ray: Alex tranquila el no vale la pena, no es necesario que ensúciese tus manos con su repugnante sangre- dijo Ray mientras trataba de calmar a Alex

Alex: de acuerdo Ray no perderé mi tiempo con el solo por que tu me lo pides- dijo Alex mas calmada cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie en especial para los amigos y hermanos de Alex que sabían que era muy difícil calmarla después que se ponía en plan demoniaco

Agy: 10) por que escuiqui no habla y gárgaras y tatsurion

Maestra Jaha: es por que las criaturas de la oscuridad no socializan mucho entre si y por lo tanto no creen que si no es necesario comunicarse entre si que tampoco es importante hacerlo con los humanos

Alexa: ok hasta aquí las preguntas de hoy

Will: nos veremos en la próxima con mas preguntas

Grismar: y tal vez traigamos a otro invitado mas en el próximo cap pero todo depende de que decida nuestra escritora

Alex: bien y con esto nos despedimos hasta la próxima

Ray: y por favor recen a dios por que Alex no mate a nadie aquí en el próximo capitulo

Agy: adiós nos veremos muy pronto

Todos: adiós


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: 2 RONDA DE PREGUNTAS DEL PUBLICO**

Zack: hola a todos que tal bueno mi hermana no puede presentar el principio del capitulo de hoy por que esta terminando la tarea

Alexa: Zack no digas mentiras, la verdadera razón por la cual Alex no presenta el cap de hoy es por que se fue a tomar una siesta

Agy: ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar mal de su hermana mientras no esta aquí o los matara cuando se entere

Michell: bien se supone que hay que empezar con las preguntas no- dijo medio confundida acostumbrada a que esto siempre lo hiciera su mejor amiga

Will: no hay algo que nos falta pero no se que es- dijo frotándose la barbilla

Alex: por el amor a dios, me acuesto a dormir un rato y ustedes ni se acuerdan como presentar un capitulo, bien buen como lo abran notado e vuelto y Zack y Alexa ambos me las pagaran caro OK y lo que todos aquí olvidaban es que hay un nuevo integrante al fic y estos son Chris Vázquez, Diana Gómez, Anny garcía, Yorman Limón y Diana Cabello y por cierto este cap se lo dedico **PrincessXgilex** solo se tu misma no necesitas ser como yo eso te lo aseguro bien ahora si con las preguntas- dijo Alex con la bipolaridad que la caracteriza primero calme luego enojo y al final felicidad

**PrincessXgilex**: 1) para todos los maestros: su condicion como maestros les genera problemas a la hora de hacer cosas "cotidianas" ( salir, conocer otras personas, enamorarse, hacer amigos, bueno cosas normales)?

Todos los maestros: tal vez si es un poco problemático a veces

2) para Ray: Que clase de chica te gustaria? ( ya sabes alta o bajita, dulce o testaruda, describe la)

Ray: la verdad es que no lo se

3) para Tatsurion: Que haras cuando ray se empieze a interesar por las chicas y ya no tenga tanto tiempo para ti? o cuando encuentre el amor?

Tatsurion o bob: la verdad es que nunca lo habia pensado pero aun asi estoy seguro que siempre tendra tiempo para un duelo

Zack: yo que tu no estaría tan seguro

Bob: por que lo dices

Alexa: por que cuando un chico se enamora y se consigue novia esa par se encierra en su burbuja de amor y todos sin importar si eres su mejor amigo o su hermano te terminan dejando en 2segundo plano

Ray: y ustedes como lo saben

Zack: es que desde que Alex le presento a Will su amiga Megan todos nosotros pasamos a segundo plano por que esos dos se terminaron enamorando entre si

Will: oigan no los envíe a segundo plano solo es que tenia demasiadas cosas en que preocuparme

Zack y Alexa: si claro

Alex: bueno mejor seguimos con las preguntas antes de que mis hermanos le echen mas leña al fuego

4) Gargaras: como es tu relacion con Sasha?( digo al ser "criaturas" del mismo duelista me supongo que deben ser muy buenos amigos)

Gargaras: gargaras llevarse bien con amiga Sasha y ambos somos de la realeza asi que era obvio

5) Sasha: misma pregunta pero con respecto a Gargaras?

Sasha: me llevo bien con el príncipe del arrecife

6) Escuiqui (no se si se escribe asi): como te va en la civilizacion de la oscuridad? (con todo eso de que megaria quiere a allie como su aprendiz y todo eso no debes tenerlo facil)

Escuiqui: _cris cris cris_- no muy bien que digamos-_cris cris cris-_ a demas de eso todo bien

7) Allie: si pudieras elegir a alguna criatura de entre las del Choten, los maestros o tus amigos cual escogerias y xq?

Allie: creo que encogería a pluma negra

8) Gabe: misma pregunta.

Gabe: amenaza terra dragón

9) Ray: misma pregunta.

Ray: esta difícil pero creo que encogería a Gilaflein

10) Choten: Que se siente ser tan gran perdedor? :)

Choten: estos niños insolentes no se cansan de insultarme o que

Todos los menores de 18: no la verdad es que no

Alex: al fin alguien se digna a dejar un reviews por un momento pensé que le escribía los fantasmas- dijo elevando los brazos al cielo y levitando sin querer unos 3 metros sobre el suelo

Anny: Alex creo que seria mejor que dejaras de utilizar tus poderes

Alex: por que lo dices- dijo Alex aun en el aire

Chris: por que ya empezaste a asustar a los que tienen que responder las preguntas

Diana C: Alex creo que deberías despertarlos

Yorman: y si puedes regrésalos como lo haces con nosotros

Diana G: Yorman no te pases por que quieres que Alex los regrese a la realidad con una electro bofetada- dijo diana volando hasta donde estaba Alex y ayudándola a bajar

Yorman: por que seria bueno que se lo hiciera a alguien que no fuera yo

Alex: Serra mejor que yo los despierte- dijo Alexa pasándole ondas de tranquilidad y serenidad a todos los que se encontraban en estado de shock

Alex: ya se encuentran mejor- pregunto Alex ya en el suelo

Ray: si ya estamos bien solo que en el primer capitulo se vio en ti esa extraña aura y ahora resulta que puedes volar

Alex: en realidad no es lo único que puedo hacer

Alaskmi : como puedes hacer mas

Alex: si mucho mas

Nadia: y exactamente que puedes hacer – pregunto un tanto curiosa

Alex: pronto lo sabrán pero hoy no

Todos: ok

Anny: bien con la pregunta

_**Writer65**_: Una pregunta para Allie, porque estabas tan celosa cuando Ray pasaba mucho tiempo con Lucy?

Allie: solo por que en ese entonces creía que Lucy dejaría de pasar tiempo con migo por estar con Ray- en ese entonces Allie estaba enamorada de Ray pero ahora no estaba tan segura y lo mismo pasaba con Ray

Alex: hasta aquí las preguntas de este cap que es en resumen este es el mas largo que e hecho hasta ahora y por fin se fue la maldición del 3

Ray: la maldición del 3 que es eso

Alex: es algo que explicare en el próximo cap pero por ahora hasta pronto

Anny: chao

Chris: hasta pronto

Yorman: nos vemos

Diana C: nos veremos en el proximo cap

Diana G: nos veremos luego

Alexa: adiosito

Alex: bien suficientes despedidas

Todos: chao

Alex: ahora si fue el ultimo hasta pronto- dijo Alex con una daga escondida lista para atacar al próximo que se despida – en el próximo cap se explicaran un par de cosas nos vemos hasta la próxima , Bya, sayo nada, aribederchi, haloja, entre otros idiomas mas que no me acuerdo adios


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: 3 RONDA AY QUE VER QUE LE PODEMOS SACAR VERDAD **

Alex: hola todo el mundo y por cierto golpe de Alex- dijo Alex que había salido disparada hacia el aire y aterrizo a mitad del estudio dejando un gran hoyo en el suelo

Ray: por que hiciste eso

Alex: por que me ase recordar el estreno de Hulk y los agentes de SMASH- dijo recordando el estreno que estuvo esperando por semanas- mas el maratón de destrucción me hace tener mucha energía

Allie: espera tu ves ese programa – dijo Allie incrédula de que una chica viera ese tipo de programas

Alex: si por

Allie: por que esos programas solo los ven los chicos

Alexa: y exactamente quien lo dice por que yo lo veo y no soy un chico además ami no me gusta ese tipo de cosas femeninas es mas soy como que alérgica por que siempre trato de alejarme de cosas como esas

Alex: bien antes de empezar con las preguntas quisiera presentarles a una gran amiga mía la cual quiero como una hermana Sona alias LA REINA DE LAS SOMBRAS y aquí en fanfic se le conoce como **PrincessXgilex** – después de decir eso apareció una chica piel blanca ( aunque algo quemada)  
tengo el pelo divido en 3 colores blanco a la izquierda, negro a la derecha y gris por el medio. tengo ojos color verde, pero siempre uso lentes de contacto marrones  
y bueno nariz pequeña y ojos medianos

Sona: hola que tal es un placer poder aparecer en este fic y Alex que no se te olvide que me prometiste enseñarme todo lo que sabes- dijo recordando lo que hablo con su amiga horas antes

Alex: tranquila que eso jamás se me olvida, bien ahora si vamos con la ronda de preguntas de hoy y esta las hace nuestra nueva integrante Sona

Sona: 1) dedos: primero me caes mal :P, y segundo que se siente ser un cobarde al servicio de un perdedor?(Choten)

Dedos: cuantas personas mas van a preguntar eso- dijo dedos desesperado

2) saguru:... no se... (no se alguein deme una idea que se le pregunta a alguien que no sabe nada de si)?

Alex: tal vez le puedas preguntar su color favorito, o que tipo de criatura prefiere, su civilización favorita o incluso el momento mas peligroso que ha vivido

3) Maestro Chavez (Hector): si pudieras invitar a "alguien"( valga la redundancia) a donde la llevarias que harias como se lo pedirias (DETALLES)

Héctor: a, bueno, yo….eee…. siguiente pregunta- dijo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado

4)Maestra Nadia: que clase de cita le gustaria a usted? (DETALLES) y con quien? (o al menos una pista)

Nadia: bueno creo que tal vez una cena y un paseo por el parque estaría bien y con cierto maestro de la civilización de fuego

5) Maestro Kimora: como ha afectado tu amistad con el Poderoso Shauder, la forma en que ves las costumbres de los antiguos maestro?

Kimora: admito que las cosas no han andado muy bien que digamos

6) para Shauder: como te ha afectado que ahora tengas a Kimora como amigo y aliado? o y como les va a las criaturas de la naturaleza con eso de que el Choten tenga su base en su civilización?

Shauder: es bueno que Kimora y yo ahora seamos amigos envés de solo conocidos y sobre lo otro las criaturas han estado un poco inquietas al respecto

7) Sasha: si tuvieras que escoger a un duelista para que te invoque (excepto Gabe) cual escogerias?

Sasha: a la maestra Nadia

8) Bob: misma pregunta( exceptuando a Ray)

Bob: a Héctor

9) escuiqui: Misma pregunta (excepto allie)

Escuiqui: escogería a Ray

10)para todas las criaturas: tomando en cuenta la situacion de prision... digo "invitados" que tienen sus duelistas  
POR QUE NO ESTAN HACIENDO NADA PARA AYUDARLOS?

Todas las criaturas: POR ELLA- dijeron todos señalando a Alex

Gabe: por Alex pero por que por ella- dijo estando igual a los demás sin entender

Alex: es por mis poderes y de lo que soy capaz de hacer

Allie: por tus poderes, pero cuales son y en el capitulo anterior dijiste que nos dirías

Alex: veras mis poderes son los de adquirir el conocimiento, recuerdos, habilidades y poderes de los demás con solo tocarlos, técnicamente mi poder mas poderoso es el de controlar los elementos primordiales de la vida, el orden y el alma

Ray: los cuales irían siendo…

Alex: la naturaleza. El agua, el aire, el fuego, la luz, la oscuridad, el tiempo, el espacio, la vida, la muerte, la destrucción y la armonía además de que mis primeros poderes fueron leer la mente un poder mental, ver el futuro un poder físico y controlar las emociones un poder del alma por eso es que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que hago- dijo Alex sintiéndose libre de al fin decirles sobre lo que era capaz

Ray: y lo de la maldición del 3- dijo Ray que fue el primero en salir del shock

Alex: es algo que siempre me pasa cuando alguna cosa que hago involucra al 3 siempre es como si me trabara justo hay no importa que sea un ejercicio de mate, un examen, una pregunta, incluso un fic siempre que llego al 3 me trabo por completo pero con este fic al fin logre romper esa maldición y el 3 ya no me traba

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijeron todos

Michell: eso explica por que siempre respondías todas las preguntas y dejabas la 3 de ultima

Agy: y por que después del tercer capitulo dejabas una historia

Y todos los amigos y hermanos de Alex empezaron a mencionar todas las veces que el 3 atormento a Alex

Alexa: si justo por eso

Alex: bien esas fueron todas sus dudas por hoy verdad

Sona: bien hasta aquí el fic de hoy por que si no nuestra querida escritora se le seca la creatividad

Alex: oye eso no es cierto

Sona: claro que si Alex además que no hay mas preguntas que responder y ati te dio flojera inventar algunas

Alex: ok en eso tienes razón en tal caso hasta la próxima

Sona: hasta pronto nos vemos

Todos: Bye

Alex nos veremos pronto la próxima vez que actualice y espero que sea pronto, pero ante que nada me gustaría decir que gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic y que acepto las sugerencias y preguntas que den yo siempre tratare de mejorar en esto de escribir fic ya que por los momentos no soy ni muy buena ni soy una experta en esto y quiero de decirles a todos los que se esconden por miedo a ser juzgados que no es malo ser diferente y que deberían alzar sus voces y hacerse escuchar no importa que pase siempre sean ustedes mismos y jamás les hagan caso a los que los critiquen o insulten por que los que lo hacen es por que son uno envidiosos que no saben como expresarse libremente y los envidian a ustedes por no ser tan cobardes como ellos.

Y eso se los digo por experiencia jamás hagan caso a los que critican y libérense de las cadenas que los aprisionan


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6 : AVER QUIEN ME DESAFIA**

Alex: bien se que publico muy pronto y no me esperaban tal vez hasta mañana pero alguien me a puesto un reto y pienso superarlo

Sona: no podrás lograrlo amazona jamás serás capaz de responder todas esas preguntas para mañana en la mañana y menos considerando la hora que es

Alex: pues ya lo veremos, bien estas preguntas las hizo alguien para ver si puedo publicar un montón de preguntas y respuestas para un solo día

Sona: 1) Dedos: me sigues cayendo mal pero te hare una pregunta mas justa, por que sigues junto con el Choten?

Dedos: por que el Choten tiene razón cuando la guerra contra las criaturas empiece preferiría estar con el ganador

2) Allie: Si pudieras eligir una civilizacion en la cual estar atrapada cual escogerias ( sin criaturas SOLO TU).

Allie: creo que escogería la civilización de la oscuridad

3) Gabe: misma pregunta.

Gabe: en la civilización del agua

4) Ray: misma pregunta.

Ray: en la civilización del fuego o de la naturaleza

5) Saguru: Que es lo mas peligroso que has hecho hasta ahora?

Saguru: creo que entrar en la gran competencia de la naturaleza

6) Choten: si puedes haber escogido en que civilizacion caeria tu base cual hubiera sido y porque?

Choten: en la civilización del agua ya que ay hubiera sido mas beneficioso para mis planes

7) Alaskmi: Si tuvieras que escoger algun chico para tener una cita romantica a quien escogerias?

Alaskmi: tal vez a Will

Megan: no eso no aléjate de mi novio peliblanca gótica- dijo la muy furiosa y celosa novia de Will al cual se lo llevo a jalonasos

Will: por favor ayúdenme- dijo mientras se mordía el brazo para tratar de liberarse del agare de su novia

8) Héctor: insisto con mi pregunta

Héctor: la llevaría a cenar a la luz de las velas

9) Héctor: por que escogiste a Gilaflein como tu criatura?

Héctor: por que Gilaflein de alguna forma refleja mi forma de ser

10) Nadia: serias capaz de dar el primer paso? o y xq escogiste a Rusalka como tu criatura?

Nadia: si estaría dispuesta a dar el primer paso y la razón por la cual escogi a rusalka bueno creo que por que se parece un poco a mi en mi manera de actuar

11) Kimora: como es la civilizacion de la naturaleza segun los antiguos maestro? o y xq escogiste a Shauder como creatura?

Kimora: según los antiguos maestros la civilización de la naturaleza es muy salvaje y que se asemeja mucho a la selva del amazonas y escogi a Shauder por que fue una de las criaturas que atravesó el velo cuando yo todavía era un simple estudiante y me pareció una buena criatura para invocar

12) Jaha: que se siente ser el miembro mas anciano de los maestros?

Jaha: es bueno saber que soy la mas sabia de los actuales maestros

13) Jaha: como eran las cosas antes de la llegada de los actuales maestro?

Jaha: eran técnicamente iguales ya que no fue hasta que llegaron Rayden y sus amigos que empezaron a cambiar las cosas

Alex: ósea que Ray es el que pone la diferencia eso esta genial- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco después de mirar a Ray claro que su cabello le cubrió un poco la cara y nadie lo noto ecepto claro su hermana gemela

14) Jaha: xq escogiste a pluma negra como tu criatura?

Jaha: por que me parecio la criatura perfecta para mi

15) Jaha: vez en Allie a la futura maestra de la civilizacion de la oscuridad? porque?

Jaha: si Allison tiene las características de una maestra de la oscuridad y eso lo demostró después de lo ocurrido con el flamee tropus

16) Allie: Si tuvieras que escoger algun chico para tener una cita romantica a quien escogerias?

Allie: escogeria a Zack- dijo y Zack casi le da un desmayo después de oír eso

17) Hector: Como esperas que sea Ray cuando se convierta en el maestro de la Civilizacion del Fuego

Hector: espero que siga creyendo en lo mismo en que cree ahora

18) Gabe: si tuvieras que elegir entre ser el maestro de la cilizacion del agua o de la luz a cual escogerias? porque?

Gabe: creo que escogeria la civilización del agua ya que mi conexión con gargaras es mas grande que con criaturas de la luz

19) Allie: como te ves cuando te conviertas en la maestra de la civilizacion de la oscuridad

Allie: no lo se jamas me e puesto a pensar en eso

20) Alaskmi: En la maestra de que civilizacion aspiras en convertirte? y porque?

Alaskmi: en la maestra de la civilización de la naturaleza por que después de unirme a los maestro del duelo me di cuenta que me gustan mas las criaturas de la civilización de la naturaleza que las de la oscuridad

Alex: bien esta es una pregunta a parte que hizo Sona y la respuesta es que tus poderes son los de controlar tanto la luz como la oscuridad y por cierto ten esto es un regalo de mi parte- dijo Alex entregándole a Sona una cajita que contenía un collar con 2 gemas unidas un rubí de color púrpura en forma de luna y un lapislázuli de color amarillo con la forma de un sol

Sona: Alex pero que es esto

Alex: es un regalo de mi parte y mas te vale aceptarlo por que me costo mucho conseguirlo en las civilizaciones de la luz y de la oscuridad como para que tu no lo aceptes- dijo colocándole el collar- además si los demás tienen una por que tu no mira hasta yo tengo una de estas piedras- dijo mostrando un zafiro de color blanco que tenia en el cuello

Sona: gracias

Allie: no entiendo que tienen de especial esas piedras

Bob: esas piedras te dan la capacidad de invocar criaturas de la civilización de la que vengan sin gastar ni un poco de tu mana, además de darle mas fuerza y mana a las criaturas que sean invocadas y la que Alex tiene en el cuello es capaz de invocar a toda clase de criaturas

Ray: Alex como conseguiste esa gemas

Alex: verán uno de los poderes que adquirí es el de tele transportación y al llevarme a otro lado del mundo paso por uno segundos en la civilización kaiju pero es tan rápido que no me da tiempo de detallar nada a menos que me tele transporte a algún lado de la civilización kaiju pero el problema es que no puedo especificar en donde termine, por eso es que se me hizo tan difícil conseguir esas piedras a demás de que esas piedras solo se encuentran en los lugares mas peligrosos de dicha civilización

Sona: bien creo que esas son todas las preguntas hasta hoy nos veremos en la próxima

Zack: hasta pronto

Todos: Nos vemos pronto

Alex: hasta aquí el fic de hoy nos veremos en la próxima actualización

**PD: EN DIAS DE CLASE NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR SOLO ACTUALIZO DESDE EL VIERNES HASTA EL DOMINGO DE HAY NO ACTUALIZO MAS YA QUE YO TAMNIEN TENGO QUE IR A LA ESCUELA ** POR LO TANTO NO CAPS EN DIAS DE CLASE

Alex: ahora si me despido hasta la próxima nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7: MÁS PREGUNTAS MIAS**

Alex: bueno que tal están yo ando de maravilla y además tengo un par mas de preguntas que yo invente

Sona: tranquilos nuestra escritora no se tuvo que quedar dormida en clase para que se le ocurrieran estas preguntas

Michell: eso nos sorprendió a todos

Agy: si por que conociendo a Alex cualquiera dice que se durmió en clases para que se le pudieran ocurrir estas preguntas

Alex: si ya vasta ya todos aquí entendieron el punto ahora si vamos con las preguntas- dijo ya harta de la humillación que le proporcionaban sin querer

Sona: 1) Allie tu pelo es natural o te lo tiñes

Allie: mi color de pelo es natural para que lo sepan

Alexa: 2) Ray estas dispuesto a invitar a una cita a mi hermana

Ray: claro

Michell: 3) Alaskmi serias capaz de besar a Will aquí enfrente de todos

Alaskmi: claro por que no- después de decir eso Alaskmi beso a Will

Megan: William Alexander Shane que es lo que estas asiendo- dijo una muy celosa Megan

Will: Megan mi amor, mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, el ángel de mi vida no es lo que parece- dijo muy asustado por la mirada asesina que tenia su novia cosa muy rara considerando que es una ángel

Megan no le dejo continuar ya que se lo llevo a jalonasos a un lugar muy apartado del estudio

Agy: para ser un ángel no tiene nada de angelical- dijo sorprendida ya que jamás nadie vio a Megan tan enojada

Sona: tienes razón se veía muy enojada

Alex: nisi quiera cuando Talox le ganaba en un desafío se le veía tan molesta

Alexa: creo que ni las bajas esferas se atreverían a molestarla estando así de enojada

Michell: bien vallamos con la siguiente pregunta y esperemos que Will sobreviva a la ira iracunda de su novia Megan

Agy: 4) Ray cual es tu civilización favorita

Ray: la civilización del fuego

Naza: 5)Ray si estuvieras en una isla desierta y pudieras escoger a una chica para que quedara atrapada contigo a quien escogerías y por que

Ray: creo que escogería a Alex por que bueno me agrada su compañía y luego podríamos salir de ay fácilmente

Alexa: si claro la escogerías por eso- dijo no muy convencida

Sona: tal vez Alex podría sacarlos de allí volando y llegarían aquí mas rápido si ella utilizara sus alas de velocidad

Ray: con sus que de que-dijo confundido

Alex: con mis alas de velocidad veras mi cabello es una buena demostración de eso ya que cada color aparte del negro significan alguna forma mía

Allie: a que te refieres con forma, que acaso tienes mas de una forma física

Alex: en realidad si

Gabe: Y que significa cada uno exactamente

Alex: bueno el color blanco representa mi estado humano, el color azul representa mi lado angelical y el color rojo representa mi lado demoniaco y que puedo transformarme en humana, ángel o demonia, aun que también me puedo transformar en ambas ángel y demonia claro que para eso necesito la ayuda de shinz y vasilick

Alaskmi: quienes son shinz y vasilick

Alex: ella es shinz- dijo señalando un escarabajo de esos que aparecen en los jeroglíficos egipcios de color azul claro con negro- y el es vasilick- dijo mostrando una serpiente de coral de color negro y rojo

Alex: 6)Allie serias capaz de besar a Zack aquí en este momento

Allie: bueno por que no- después de decir eso Allie se acerca a Zack y le estampa un beso en los labios

Sona: bien Zack que tal besa Allie- y no recibió respuesta ya que Estévez fue Zack quien le dio el beso a Allie- valla ahora entiendo a lo que se refieren el amor te ase siego y a la vez sordo

Alex: Sona déjalos ya al fin mi hermanito a encontrado el amor por lo menos deberíamos felicitarle a el y a Allie

Alexa: 7) Choten por que eres tan entupido como para dejar que unos niños te venzan

Choten: a mi no me ganaron ningunos niños

Todos: si, si lo hicieron

Michell: 8) Gabe cual es tu civilización favorita

Gabe: la civilización del agua

Agy: 9) Alaskmi cual es tu civilización favorita

Alaskmi: la civilización de la naturaleza

Alex: 10) Bob te gustaría que te presentara a una amiga mía

Bob: por que no

Alex: bien en tal cazo Jeansdraid La Desencadenada- después de decir eso apareció una hibrida mitad dragón y mitad bestia al igual que Bob- chicos ella es mi amiga le pueden decir Jin y bien Bob que te a parecido, Bob, Boooob estas allí- Bob se quedo embobado viendo a Jin- bien continuemos con la pregunta numero- Alex hizo una pausa al recordar que pregunta seguía y sinceramente sentía miedo y terror al saber lo que pasaría- ahora que lo pensó bien esas eran to...….

Agy: no Alex esas no son todas las preguntas falta una todavía- dijo agy con malicia sabiendo que venia

Alex: por favor chicas las quiero como a unas hermanas no podemos evitar esto por lo que mas quieran- dijo Alex ya desesperada sabiendo que no podría evitar lo inevitable

Naza: lo siento Alex pero esto se llama venganza- dijo con malicia

Michell: te dijimos que nos las pagarías ahora aguántate- dijo con sonrisa malvada

Alex: por favor no- dijo ya al borde del colapso

Sona: lo siento Alex pero tu te lo buscaste- dice con sonrisa malévola- bien esta es la pregunta 11) Ray besa a Alex o te mato

Ray: pe..pero eso no es una pregunta es una amenaza

Agy: pregunta amenaza cual es la diferencia

Michell: hazlo o sufrirás las consecuencias

Ray: OK- dijo resignado se acerco a Alex y lo que se esperaban se besaron y no fue un beso cualquiera con este calor te alcanzaba para cocinar comida gourmet para dos días y todos saben lo difícil que es eso, al terminar el beso ambos se separaron de manera inmediata muy, pero muy sonrojados

Todas: si ayudanza prevalece- dijeron las amigas de Alex abrazándose

Allie: ayudanza que es eso

Sona: es dar ayuda pero a la vez te vengas de esa persona por algo que te allá hecho y si se lo preguntan la historia es muy larga y no les gustara para nada

Alex: bi-bien creo que esto es to-todo por hoy- dijo Alex muy nerviosa

Agy: hasta pronto

Michell: nos vemos luego

Naza: hasta la próxima

Alexa: nos veremos en la siguiente

Todos: Adiós

Sona: bien como nuestra querida escritora esta muy nerviosa y sonrojada como para despedirse bien yo lo tendré que hacer, adiós nos veremos en la próxima, y quien sabe tal vez en el próximo cap alla una que otra parejita formada-dijo guiñando un ojo


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8: 2 DESAFIO**

Sona: bueno nuestra escritora tiene la gripe del día así que no podrá presentar el cap de hoy y por cierto hola como les va

Michell: chicas creen que nos pasamos en el ultimo fic

Agy: no que va Alex se lo tenia merecido eso le enseñara a no apostar

Naza: bien vamos con las preguntas

Sona: 1) Ray: Que se siente ser TAN genial?

Ray: su-supongo que bi-bien- dijo medio afectado por recordar lo de ayer

2) Allie: Que harias si estuvieras atrapada en la civilizacion de la Luz? (sin tu creatura)

Allie: creo que trataria de encontrar la forma de escapar

3) Gabe: Que harias de estar atrapado en la civilizacion del Fuego?( sin tu creatura)

Gabe: arría lo mismo que Allie

4) Ray: Atrapado en la civilizacion del agua , que harias? (SOLO)

Ray: ir hasta la civilización de la oscuridad y abrir el velo

5) Allie: Que se sentia ser la unica chica del grupo?

Allie: bueno me sentía un tanto sola ya que no había mas chicas en el grupo hasta ahora

6) Gabe: Como es ser el cerebro del grupo?

Gabe: bueno la mayoría de las veces me toca ami idear algun plan pero a parte de eso bien

7) Maestra Nadia: enfrentandote al Casco de Maxima Tegnologia, Que arma escogerias?

Nadia: no lo se esta difícil

Grismar: podrías utilizar una esmeralda azul así no tendrías que preocuparte del casco

Nadia: pero para que me serviría eso

Grismar: por que hay una buena razón por la cual estas gemas se encuentren en los lugares mas peligrosos de dicha civilización y esa es que contrarresta todos los poderes de dicho artefacto o reliquia

8) Kimora: contra el Escudo de la Unidad, que reliquia usarias?

Kimora: tal vez la espada del fuego

9) Jaha: frente a ...( no se como se llama) la Capa de La Oscuridad, que otra arma usarias?

Jaha: obviamente un artefacto de la luz

10) Maestro Chavez: Contra la Espada De Fuego, Que usarias?

Héctor: el escudo de la unidad

11) Donde esta el maestro Brightmore? ( lo odio, lo detesto, quiero matarlo pero primero le hare un par de preguntas luego lo mato con mis poderes)

Alex: esta aquí solo que no a dicho palabra por que no le preguntaron nada antes- dijo todos estaban sorprendidos de que apareciera

12) Senescal: si el Choten le hara la guerra a las criaturas... POR QUE CARAJOS LO AYUDAS?.

Senescal: por que mi civilización al igual que las otras no entienden que estando al lado del Choten conseguirán todo lo que les conviene

13) Senescal: Que se siente ser la unica creatura tratado con "respeto" por el Choten?

Senescal: se siente bien

14) Senescal: Traicionarias al Choten si supieras que acabaria contigo luego del resto de las criaturas?

Senescal: el maestro jamas seria capaz de hacer algo asi

Alex: si claro y yo soy totalmente humana

15) Senescal: Puedes volver a la civilizacion del agua? ( bueno los cyber lord saben de tu traicion asi que seria estupido ir a tu propia civilizacion)

Senescal: no no puedo volver

16) Dedos: Segun tu cual seria la civilacion mas dificil de eliminar y por que?

Dedos: la civilización del fuego ya que ellos siempre estan preparados para la batalla

Michell: valla asta que al fin ay un human que lo entiende

Ray: a que te refieres con humano que lo entiende

Agy: verán Michell es una metamorfo lobo y también tiene todas las características y poderes de un dragón

17) Dedos: Si fueras el lider (valgame solo de forma ficticia) cual civilizacion seria tu prioridad eliminar?

Dedos: la civilización del fuego

18) Saguru: Cual es la civilizacion que mas "tanquila" que has visitado?

Saguru: la civilización de la oscuridad

19) Saguru: Cual es la civilizacion mas peligrosa en las que has estado? porque?

Saguru: la civilización de la naturaleza ya que en esta tienes que hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir

20) Choten: Si pudieras elegir una civilizacion para que fueran tus aliados (X o Y de razon de las criaturas) cual escogerias y porque?

Choten: la civilización de la luz en lo principal por su tecnologia

21) Choten: Que civilizacion crees que ofreceria mas resistencia a la hora de un ataque frontal? PORQUE?

Choten: la civilización de la naturaleza o la del fuego ya que ambas son entrenadas para luchar sin importar que

22) Ray: Cual civilizacion crees que le pateria el trasero al Choten por si sola? porque?

Ray: la civilización de la naturaleza ya que ellos son muy buenos guerreros

_Sulfus: no mientas tanto niño eso no es cierto solo lo dices para quedar bien con Alex- dijo el demonio de Ray_

_Raf: Sulfus callate solo le metes estupideces a la cabeza- dice el ángel de Ray_

_Sulfus: pues ese es el punto mi querida Raf_

Claro que nadie podía escucharlos ecepto Alex y Sona

23) Allie: Misma Pregunta, con el porque

Allie: la civilización de la oscuridad ya que lo sorprenderían de inmediato

_Cabale: vez esta chica es malvada- dijo la demonio de allie_

_Dulce: no ella es una chica muy buena y ya lo veras- dijo la angel de allie_

_Cabale: ya lo veremos azucarillo _

24) Gabe misma Pregunta

Gabe: la civilización del agua por que son muy inteligentes y sabrían como derrotarlo

_Cabiria: al igual que los demonios- la demonio de Gabe_

_Urie: en eso te equivocas- la ángel de Gabe_

_Cabiria: ya lo veremos cabeza de nube_

25) Alaksmi: misma pregunta

Alaskmi: la civilización del fuego ya que son muy fuertes

_Mike: ya vez esa chica e muy lista sabe que debe hacer- dijo la ángel de Alaskmi_

_Gas: pues veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando sea tan mala como un demonio- dijo el demonio_

26) Hector: Si tuvieras que ir a la civilizacion del agua (tu solo) para salvar a Nadia ( sin importan la emergencia) como te las arreglarias? ( bueno tendras la ayuda de Rusalka)

Héctor: bueno utilizaría todos mis conocimientos sobre dicha civilización y iría a rescatarla

27) Nadia: misma pregunta. Pero estando en la Civilizacion del fuego solo con la ayuda de Gilaflame. (salvando a Hector)

Nadia: arría exactamente lo mismo que Héctor

28) Jaha: Misma pregunta, Civilizacion del la luz con la ayuda de Sasha. (salvando a Gabe)

Jaha: iría hasta allá y lo salvaría con facilidad

29) Kimora: Misma pregunta. Civilizacion de la oscuridad con ayuda de Pluma negra. ( Salvando a Jaha)

Kimora: la salvaría con la ayuda de la criatura aun que se que eso seria un poco difícil considerando lo misterioso de la civilización de la oscuridad

30)Alaksmi: Que creatura es la que invocas ahora (supongo que Reizer Kinder Popet no es muy amigable ahora)?

Alaskmi: **Bloodmane Errante**

Alex: bien antes de hacer la ultima pregunta tengo algo que decir

Allie: y eso es

Alex: esto. _**¡Vasilick, activar metamorfósis, para tentar y confundir, con el engaño y la astucia, con el ingenio y la picardia, dejo mi espiritu y me transformo en demonio!**__ -__ después de decir eso Alex cambio totalmente su cabello ahora era negro con mechones rojos, su piel era mas blanca, sus ojos eran mas oscuros como llegando a negro, incluso su ropa cambio ahora llevaba un pantalón de color rojo sangre, una blusa de color roja, una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras, un maquillaje oscuro de color negro y rojo además de que ahora tenia unas alas de murciélago y unos cuernos de diablo- ahora si pueden proseguir_

_Agy: esta bien pero por que te transformaste en demonio_

_Alex: ya lo veran_

_Sona: _31) Puedo matar al maestro Brightmore cuando yo quiera? ( DI QUE SIIIII :) )

Alex: claro que puedes después de todo estando en forma demoníaca mi deber es tentarte y llevarte por el camino incorrecto ósea el correcto para los demonios

Gabe: pero cuales son tus poderes Sona

Sona: en realidad las cosas son más complicadas que eso

Allie: que mas complicados que los de Alex

Sona: no para tanto pero si que son complicados

Ray: por lo menos nos lo puedes explicar

Sona: mi cabello blanco representa mi forma extrema de luz, puedo viajar a una velocidad incalculable mente mayor a la de la luz, tele-transportarme a cualquier fuente de luz ademas de volar si hay luz aun si es minima, ademas de poder usar la luz de cualquier manera imaginable o inimaginable y poder volar y propulsarme por el espacio o el cielo sin nungun problema (solo si hay alguna estrella o fuente de luz hasta donde alcanze dicha fuente), no cambio mucho fisicamente mi cabello se torna completamente blanco ademas de mis ojos y toda mi ropa se torna blaquisono o blanco debil, soy poderosa pero my fagil a ataques mientras menos luz aya pero si hay mucha luz soy en extremo resistente y poderosa  
mi cabello negro mi forma maxima de oscuridad, puedo manipular la oscuridad a mi antojo ademas de que me alerta, puedo dezplazarme de sombra en sombra sin ningun problema ademas de ser muy resistente pero esta forma me es mas de huida o resistencia ya que la luz la debilita, solo en entornos donde no hay luz es capaz de sacar todo su potencial ademas de darme sigilo. mi cabello se torna negro igual que mis ojos y mi ropa toma un tono negro debil.  
mi cabello gris es mi forma mas debil pero la mas facil de manejar, me da las caracteristicas de las otras dos pero en menor medida y entre mas equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad haya soy mas versatil y poderosa, mi cabello se torna gris igual que mis ojos y mis ropa se tona de un gris debil.  
en cualquiera de mis formas puedo decidir si tener alas de angel o demonio pero depende mas de mi humor que de mi misma, al menos hasta que logre controlarlas por completo  
mi forma "normal" me da mi cabello de 3 colores y me da un nivel moderado de control de las otras 3, con la capacidad de transformarme en cualquier momento de la forma mas rapida posible ( menos de 5 segundos) pero solo si mi entorno es el adecuado y si mi forma actual no es la opuesta a la que me quiero transformar ( eso hace que me tarde mas dependiendo de mi forma actual y mi entorno) y con los collares que me dio Alex (GRACIAS ALEX) desaparece el respectivo de cada elemento y se quedan juntos cuando soy "gris" y normal.

Allie: enserio eso no es mas complicado que lo de Alex- dijo Allie incrédula que de lo poco que les dijo Alex fuera mucho mas complicado que eso

Sona: Allie veras lo de Alex es mucho mas complicado por ciertas razones que no serán explicadas por ahora

Alex: adiós a todos

Todos: hasta pronto

Sona: nos vemos luego

Alex: asta aquí este cap de hoy y por cierto Sona te gane y con eso me despido


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9: 3 RAUND**

Sona: bueno nuestra escritora perdió el desafío de ayer genial verdad- dijo con una sonrisa

Alex: Sona sabes que no publique ayer por que me enferme

Sona: si pero igual yo gane SAINTS POR SIEMPRE

Alex: ahora si vamos con las preguntas o a esta se le sube el ego

Sona: primero: casi me convences Alex pero no me rendire ni tampoco dejare que te lleves estas almas tan facilmente.  
Mi juranmento: Cuando el poder del mal acecha y la tenue luz del bien se apaga, alla donde el mal crea que triunfara yo estare ahi, LUZ EXTREMA! ( y me convierto en mi forma de luz con alas de angel) y si intentas cambiar a tu forma de angel Alex yo cambiare a mi forma de Maxima oscuridad ( el regalo que me diste me hace inmune a tu habilidad para adquirir hablidades y conocimientos al tocarme no lo olvides). ademas no trates de venceme en mi propio juego mis poderes son mas especializados, fijos, controlados. Los tuyos... son mas de terminos generales muy variados pero dificiles de controlar y decidir cual usar. Tipica discputa Cantidad VS Calidad y siempre digo SIEMPRE vence la calidad NO lo olvides. SOY LA MEJOR! seria una disputa interesante, pero seria mas interesante apostar algo tu que dices ( mi lado de la oscuridad se activa)

Alex: vale Sona acepto tu apuesta sea cual sea te ganare de todos modos

Zack: vasta ya chicas por que no vamos con las preguntas

Sona: esta bien. 1) Maestro brightmore: mira estoy seriamente tentada a matarte pero eso seria dejarselo muy facil a Alex asi que trata de no hablar o te cortare la lengua con mis uñas oiste?

Brightmore tan asustado que estaba solo pudo asentir

2) Allie: como se siente tener a Alaksmi en tu "familia"? ( los maestros del duelo)

Allie: creo que se siente bien

3) Gabe: Por que no invitas a salir a Sasha?

Gabe: por que ella no esta ami alcance

4)Ray: Por que no ayudas a Gabe con sus "problemas" amorosos? necesita ayuda y lo sabes

Ray: lo admito e tratado de ayudarle un poco pero para ser sincero que se yo sobre eso

5) Jaha: como te sientes respecto a Brightmore? (digo los traiciono no? eso debe ser muy Shokeante)

Jaha: en realidad no me sorprende por que como se lo digo a mis alumnos siempre debes esperar lo inesperado

6)Kimora: misma pregunta

Kimora: bueno se siente un poco extraño

7) Nadia: Misma pregunta

Nadia: es no se raro

8) Hecto: misma pregunta.

Héctor: jamás me lo habría esperado

9) Choten: Que se siente recuperar a un antiguo aliado luego de tanto tiempo?

Choten: se siente bien tener a un viejo amigo devuelta

10) Dedos: como son las cosas para ti desde que Brightmore se unio a ustedes?(los perdedores)

Dedos: han estado normales

11) Saguru: Misma pregunta.

Saguru:las cosas andan bien supongo

12) Alaksmi: Te sienta mejor estar con los maestros? Porque?

Alaskmi: si me siento mejor estando con ellos y sobre el porque es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar

13) Ray: confias en Alaksmi? Porque?

Ray: si confío en ella por que a demostrado que sélo merece

14) Allie: misma pregunta. Porque

Allie: si confío en ella por que bueno lo admito me agrada

15) Gabe: misma pregunta. Porque.

Gabe: confío en ella por las mismas razones que las de ray

16)Alaksmi: como es tu relacion con BLOODMANE ERRANTE?

Alaskmi: bien

17) BLOODMANE: como es tu relacion con Alaksmi?

Alaskmi: bien la humana me agrada

18) Dedos: como fue tu estadia en la civilizacion de la oscuridad?

Dedos: fue de lo peor ese lugar era horrible

Agy: espera un segundo osea que tu eras ese imbecil que gritaba y se lamentaba como nenita cada 5 minutos

Dedos: como sabes eso

Agy: por que al igual que mis amigas viví 3 años en la civilización kaiju

Ray: en verdad vivieron alli 3 años

Michell: si eso era para manejar mejor nuestros poderes pero eso ya es historia para otro día

19) Saguru: Una civilizacion como aliada pero el resto se convertiran en tus enemigas, cual escogerias?

Saguru: escogería a la civilización de la naturaleza

20) Choten: Cual civilizacion seria la mas facil de derrotar?

Choten: obviamente la civilización de la oscuridad

21) Ray: cual civilizacion es mas probable que pida ayuda a los maestro?

Ray: la civilización de la naturaleza

22) Allie y Jaha : La oscuridad necesita ayuda, que harias y de que forma (detalles)

Jaha: iríamos a ayudarles y arriamos todo lo posible por ayudarles- allie solo se limito a asentir de acuerdo con su maestra

23) Gabe: La Luz necesita ayuda como se la darias? ( detalles)

Gabe: los iria a ayudar y utilizaria todo lo que se sobre esa civilización para entender cual seria el proble

24) Alaksmi y kimora: La naturaleza necesita apoyo, como se lo proporcionarian? (detalles)

Alaskmi: pelearíamos hasta el final junto a ellos

25) Nadia: Los Cyber Lord necesitan ayuda en la defensa de su capital, como ayudarias ( detalles)

Nadia: los iría a ayudar, y utilizaría todo mi conocimiento para ayudarles

26) Ray y Hector: El fuego necesita ayuda, como ayudarian? ( tomando en cuenta que ellos son muy orgullosos y que preferirian morir en batalla antes de pedir ayuda a los maestro)

Ray: bueno eso admito que me sorprendería pero igual les iríamos a ayudar y pelearíamos hasta el final con tal de ayudarlos

27) Dedos: Cual civilizacion caeria primero?

Dedos: la civilización de la oscuridad

28) Saguru: misma pregunta segun tu.

Saguru: la civilizacion del agua

29) Bob: como toman las creaturas el hecho de que los humanos si sean reales y no solo leyendas?

Bob: se an sorprendido mucho lo admito

30) Gargaras: apoyarias a la civilizacion del fuego en un ataque contra la del agua si esta ultima estuviera dispuesta a aliarze con el Choten?

Gargaras: si

Grismar: hasta yo estaría dispuesta a aliarme con los del fuego si la civilización del agua tuviera eso planeado

31) Sasha: como toman los de la luz tu "relacion" con Gabe?

Sasha: lo han tomado muy bien

32) Shauder: No has tratado de organizar un ataque contra la base del Choten? Porque?

Shauder: no lo e echo por que no saber donde el humano malo ocultarse

33) Choten: Cual crees que es la razon por la cual las creaturas no has atacado tu base ( sabiendo que estan al otro lado del velo)

Choten: por que son unos salvajes que no piensan

Naza: Alex me permites

Alex: con gusto pero no lo mates aun necesito que responda un par de preguntas

Naza: tu tranquila que el asesinato te lo dejo a ti- dijo para luego hacer un par de movimientos con las manos lo siguiente que se vio fue un par de plantas salirse de sus masetas caminar hasta el Choten colgarlo de cabeza y empezar a golpearlo

34) Dedos: Cual Civilizacion crees tu que los atacaria primero de tener la oportunidad

Dedos: la civilización del fuego

35) Saguru: De saber que el Choten de esta utilizando para lastimar aquello que tu querias proteger en un principio que le harias? (lo siento simplemente no me pude resistir)

Saguru: bueno no entiendo a que biene esta pregunta al caso considerando que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero si lo recordara y supiera de que hablan creo que se las aria pagar bien caro

Sona: bueno en tal caso el….- no termino de decir la frase ya que Alex le tapo la boca con cinta adhesiva

Alex: Sona cállate que aun no es el momento

36) Ray: Entre la civilizacion de la Luz, La Oscuridad, y La del Fuego. Caul ayudarias? ( solo puedes eleguir una) y porque?

Ray: la civilización del fuego ya que si ellos piden ayuda es asunto de vida o muerte

37) Allie: Entre la Civlizacion de la Naturaleza, La luz y el fuego, Caul ayudarias y porque

Allie: la civilización de la luz ya que me agradan esas criaturas y por que son las unicas que no an tratado de comerme

38) Gabe: Entre El fuego, La Naturaleza y La oscuridad caul ayudarias? PORQUE?

Gabe: la naturaleza ya que me gusta mucho esa civilización

39) Alaksmi: Entre La Luz, El agua y el Fuego, Cual ayudarias? PORQUE?

Alaskmi: la civilización del agua ya que en resumen son las unicas que no me odian por completo

40)Brigtmore: SOLO ESTA PREGUNTA TE PERMITO RESPONDER SI TRATAS DE IRTE POR LAS RAMAS TE... (30 minutos mas tarde y la mirada atonita de todos incluso el Choten) CON UNA VACA!. hey que paso porque lo otro no salio?

alguien: bueno era muy largo ademas de no apto para todo publico y por cierto (vomita) no seas tan descriptiva la siguiente vez. 

bien... que esperas responde 

Brighmore: n... no .. me has... la pregun...ta

cierto. como se siente estar del equipo perdedor ahora?

Brighmore: es genial para mi

Michell: estas segura que no eres hermana de sangre de Alex por que asta ahora a la unica a la cual e escuchado hablar asi es a Alex

Alex: yo no hablo asi

Diana G: asi y que tal del dia ese en la escuela cuando le gritaste un monton de groserias a un compañero por decirte cuatro ojos

Alex: tampoco le dije cosas tan malas

Michell: Alex le maldeciste el dia en que llego al mundo y le dijiste que se fuera al séptimo infierno o si no le romperías los brazos si te volvia a llamar asi

Alex: se lo tenia meresido ya llevava como una semana echandome el fastidio y ese ultimo insulto fue el colmo

Grismar: pero era para que lo traumatizaras de por vida o que ya olvidaste que por esa misma razón todos los chicos en la escuela te llaman la hija de Satán

Alex: bien mas vale que se allan acabado los regaños hasta pronto

Grismar: nos vemos luego

Michell: adios

Agy: hasta pronto nos vemos

Todos: hasta la proxima

Sona: nos vremos en la sigiente

Alex: ahora si este fue el ultimo adios nos veremos pronto o eso espero


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP 10: UN NUEVO DESAFIO**

Alex: ok, ok lo siento se que e tardado demasiado, pero en mi defensa me e pescado un horrible resfiado y de paso tenia que terminar una montaña de tarea

Michell: tiene razon por que creanme terminar 3 trabajos, 2exposiciones, presentar 4 interrogatorios, y 6 examenes no es facil

Grismar: y que lo digas yo vengo muerta

Naza: si pero para Alex a sido peor por que a tenido que hacer todo eso estando enferma

Sona: chicas enserio se que esto no es muy cortes que se diga pero y menos considerando la horrible semana que an tenido pero YO GANE

Alex: si , si ya se que ganaste pero vamos con las preguntas quieres- dijo medio dolorida de la cabeza- _achu_

Todos: salud

Alex: gracias

Sona: 1) Brightmore: SOLO UNA PALABRA SOLO UNA PALABRA Y ME ASEGURARE QUE NO TENGAS DESCENDENCIA ENTENDISTE? Y SI ME REFIERO A "ESO" Y CREEME TENGO FORMAS MUY CRUELES (sonrisa malvada)

Brightmore solo asintió

2) Allie: que es lo que mas te impresiona de la civilizacion de la oscuridad? porque?

Allie: creo que seria lo misterioso que puede llegar a ser

3) Allie: que es que mas te desagrada de la civilizacion de la luz? porque?

Allie: son demasiado frios y serios para mi gusto

4) Ray: que es lo que mas te impresiona de la civilizacion del fuego? porque?

Ray: creo que las cascadas de lava por que son impresionantes

Sona: valla que coinsidencia

Ray: por que lo dices

Sona: por que las cascadas de lava son el lugar favorito de Alex

5) Ray: que es lo mas te desagrada de la civilizacion del agua? porque?

Ray: que sean tan frios

6) Gabe: que es lo mas te impresiona de la civilizacion de luz? porque?

Gabe: lo avanzado que es ese lugar

7) Gabe: que es lo mas te impresiona de la civilizacion del agua? porque?

Gabe: lo inteligentes que son además de la sabiduría que tienen

8)Gabe: que es lo mas te desagrada de la civilizacion de oscuridad? porque?

Gabe: por que es demaciado oscuro

9)Gabe: que es lo mas te desagrada de la civilizacion del fuego? porque?

Gabe: ese lugar esta lleno de peligros

10) Alaksmi: que es lo que mas te impresiona de la civilizacion de la naturaleza? porque?

Alaskmi: la cantidad de vegetación que ay allí

11) Alaksmi: que civilizacion te desagrada mas y porque?

Alaskmi: la civilización del fuego por que bueno alli casi me matan 3 veces

12) Kimora: Que harias con el escudo de la unidad?

Kimera: lo utilizaria para llevarnos mejor con las criaturas

13) Chavez: Como usarias la espada de fuego?

Chavez: para evitar que nos atacaran las criaturas del fuego

14) Nadia: Como utilizarias el casco de máxima tegnologia?

Nadia: no sabria decirte considerando que ningun humano es capaz de utilizar el casco

15) Jaha: Con la capa de oscuridad que crees que podrias hacer?

Jaha: es difícil de saber ya que sus poderes son desconocidos

16) Chavez: hombre no es por señalar lo obvio pero te estas quedando atras en lo del tema del amor, cuando piensas declarartele a Nadia? digo mirala esta esperando y hasta Alaksmi va mas avanzada que tu( bueno no por donde deberia pero va mas arriba que tu)

Chavez: bien ya me canse de esto- luego de decir eso fue hasta donde Nadia y le estampo un buen beso en los labios

Todos: al fin

Zack: el cielo es grande

Naza: dios si existe

Alex: bien y hablando de will donde esta

Will: aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo con el brazo roto y unos cuantos moretones en la cara y el cuerpo

Zack: pero que te paso

Sona: parece como si te hubiera arrojado un camión

Will: no quiero hablar de eso, pero solo les dire que jamas debes hacer enfadar a una chica celosa y menos si ella es una ángel

Naza: alguien que me diga donde reparten las aureolas gratis por que para serte sincera a veces Megan parece de todo pero menos un ángel

17) Nadia: Chica si el idiota aquel no se te declaro con la pregunta anterior, por que no das tu el primer paso? digo nosotras tenemos que demostrarles que si podemos

Nadia: creo que eso no sera necesario de responder

18) Jaha: jasmas has tenido tiempo en toda tu... "experimentada" vida para el romance y el amor?

Jaha: si, si e tenido tiempo

19) Saguru: nunca has pensado el amor en toda tu estadia en el reino kaiju?

Saguru: no jamas se me cruso por la cabeza ese tema

20) Dedos: como se siente volver a estar atrapado al otro lado del velo?

Dedos: se siente horrible

21) Choten: cuales son tus planes ahora que estas atrapado al otro lado del velo?

Choten: en realidad preferiría mantener esa maravillosa sorpresa guardada por ahora

22) Bob: nunca haz pensado en dedicarte a lo mismo de tu familia bestia? (una vida pacifica y tranquila como granjero, claro con sus peleas cuando alguien se quiera pasar de listo)

Bob: no por que ese no es mi camino

23) Gargaras: exactamente que es ser un "principe del arrecife"?

Gargaras: es difícil de explicar

24) Scuiqui: aun eres bienvenido entre los demas grimhollow? porque?

Scuiqui: si aun soy bienvenido entre ellos

25) Sasha: Que piensas acerca de Scuiqui? (digo es una criatura de la oscuridad pero pelea junto a ti)

Sasha: me agrada

26) Scuiqui: Que piensas de Sasha?

Scuiqui: es menos molesta de lo que pense

27) Bob: Como ves a Gargaras? digo es del agua pero supongo que al menos no piensas comertelo de un bocado , verdad?

Bob: en realidad siempre me e preguntado que sabor tendra Gargaras

28) Gargaras: Que piensas de Bob?

Gargaras: me cae bien viejo

29) Rusalka: como te ve la civilizacion del agua ahora que saben que eres invocada por una humana?

Rusalka: me ven de la misma manera

30) Gilaflame: Que piensas de Chavez?

Gilaflame: es una buena persona

31) Que alguien tradusca. Kenina: Como es ser utilizada como criatura de practica?

Kenina: lo admito es un poco molesto pero me divierto mucho molestando a los maestros y a los nuevos discípulos

32) Pluma negra: Cuanto tiempo llevas como criatura de Jaha?

Pluma negra: yo diria que en años humanos como unos 30

33) Pluma negra: Eres igual de sabio que tu duelista?

Pluma negra: si

34) Pluma negra: Que piensas sobre Jaha?

Pluma negra: piensa como alguien de la oscuridad y eso me agrada

35) Pluma negra: Que maestro decidirias que te invocara (aparte de Jaha) a una batalla? porque?

Pluma negra: escogería a Allie

36) Gilaflame: misma pregunta.

Gilaflame: escogería a Ray

37) Rusalka: misma pregunta

Rusalka: escogería a Gabe

38) Shauder: Misma pregunta

Shaude: escogeria a Alaskmi

39) Ravu: Misma pregunta.

Ravu: escogería a Gabe

40) Ravu: estas deacuerdo con el camino que ha elegido tu duelista?

Ravu: la verdad es que no

41) Ravu: ayudarias a la oscuridad de saber que esta aliada al Choten, en un ataque a la luz de estar aliada a los maestro? de ser asi como ayudarias?

Ravu: no no los ayudaria ya que sigo siendo fiel a mi civilización

42) Sasha: ayudarias a la oscuridad de saber que esta aliada a los maestros, en un ataque a la luz de estar aliada al Choten? de ser asi como ayudarias?

Sasha: si ayudaria a los de la oscuridad y los ayudaria peleando a su lado

43) Bob: Cual seria la mejor manera de atacar la civilizacion del fuego si esta decidiese aliarse al Choten?

Bob: muy facil los dragones tratan de mantenerse lo mas que puedan a lejados del agua solo abria que llevarlos ay

44) Bob: Misma pregunta con respecto a la naturaleza.

Bob: mantenerlos alejados de la tierra y de las plantas

45) Scuiquie: Como podrian los maestros atacar la civilizacion de la oscuridad si esta se aliara con el Choten?

Scuiqui: atacarlos con luz funcionaria

46) Gargaras: Cual seria la mejor manera de atacar la civilizacion del agua?

Gargaras: sacandolos del agua

47) Gargaras: Cual seria la mejor manera de defender la civilizacion del agua?

Gargaras: con un ataque sorpresa

48) Sasha: Cual seria la mejor manera de defender la civilizacion de la luz?

Sasha: segándolos

49) Bloodmane: Cual seria la mejor manera de defender la civilización de la naturalez?

Bloodmane: luchando junto con nuestros aliados

50) Bob: Cual es la mejor opcion para defender la civilizacion del fuego?

Bob: un ataque frontal

51) Scuiqui: Como se defenderia mejor la civilizacion de la Oscuridad?

Scuiqui: sorprender a los enemigos con lo que menos se esperen

Grismar: si, si son buenas maneras de defenderse y atacar

Michell: a menos que te enfrentes a nosotras

Ray: por que lo dices

Sona: por que nosotras entrenamos gran parte de nuestra vida para enfrentarnos a lo que sea sin temor alguno

Allie: si pero la civilización kaiju

Agy: y eso que nuestros poderes nos dejan a cada una con la fuerza suficiente para acabar con esa civilización

Alex: pero tranquilos no atacaremos a nadie nosotras no somos asi nosotras somos buenas y no atacaríamos a las criaturas o a los humanos

52) Brightmore: (MIRADA ASESINA) de que forma te gustaria morir?

Brightmore: rapido y sin dolor

Allie: decias

Alex: bueno hay ciertas excepciones respecto a quien atacar

53) Brightmore: (MIRADA SUPER ASESINA Y SONRISA MALEVOLA) de que forma crees que moriras?

Brightmore: al parecer lenta y dolorosamente

54) Brightmore: que conste que como repondas esta pregunta determinara tu destino, como ves a Ravu?

Brightmore: es una buena y poderosa criatura

55) Ravu: tu decides quieres que acabe o no con Brightmore? (tu decision no sera final pero tendra un gran impacto) explicame el porque de tu respuesta

Ravu: bueno, no, no acabes con el ya que lo admito aun que el no a sido muy agradable conmigo aun asi creo que merece vivir aun que sea un poco mas

Grismar: valla lo admito hasta ami esa respuesta me sorprende

Naza: y a mi yo crei que le diria que lo matara

Michell: Alex tiene razón la vida esta llena de misterios y varios de ellos jamás tendrán respuesta

Agy: estoy de acuerdo

Alex: bien con la siguiente pregunta de un anónimo que se llama ___**JJw**_

_**JJw: **_Porque el choten tiene tanto swagg (lol)

Choten: no es de tu incumbencia

Sona: esta es de otro anonimo _**NijuKF**___

_**NijuKF**__**: **_Choten: porque te dejas el cabello asi? (Me gusta :B)

Choten: por que me gusta tenerlo asi es mas de mi estilo

Todos los menores de 18:GAY

Sona: bueno hasta la proxima

Agy: nos vemos en la siguiente

Michell: hasta la siguiente

Naza: espero veros pronto

Grismar: hasta luego

Will: nos vemos

Zack: nos vemos en el próximo cap

Todos: adios

Alex: bueno hasta a mi me impresiona todo esto y bueno les digo desde ahora que tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda para publicar pronto tampoco lo se ya que con la tarea y con eso de que todavía ando medio enferma no se si pueda publicar pronto, pero lo intentare deséenme suerte y hasta pronto besos y por cierto amo las bandas ALESANA Y SANTAFLOW se las recomiendo, hasta el próximo cap


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11: E VUELTO**

Alex: hola se que e tardado demasiado pero e vuelto

Sona: si y estas son las preguntas que les tengo preparadas solo por un problema de envío lo demás lo verán después

2)Ray: En un duelo contra Tatsurion, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Ray: creo que utilizaría a Shauder ya que con el me llevo muy bien

2) Allie: En un duelo contra Escuiqui, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Allie: utilizaría a Bob por que me llevo bien con el

3)Gabe: En un duelo contra Gárgaras, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Gabe: utilizaría a Gilaflame es la creatura indicada ya que es muy veloz y para gárgaras seria difícil atinarle

4)Gabe: En un duelo contra Sasha, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Gabe: utilizaría a pluma negra, es por que al ser opuestos seria muy obvio que se enfrentaran

5) Jaha: En un duelo contra Pluma negra, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Jaha: utilizaría a Ravu ya que es una creatura formidable

6) Chavez: En un duelo contra Gilaflame, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Chavez: utilizaria a Rusalka ya que podria atacarlo de sorpresa

7) Kimora: En un duelo contra Shauder, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Kimora: utilizaria a pluma negra ya que seria una creatura astuta para que me ayudaria mucho

8) Nadia: En un duelo contra Rusalka, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Nadia:utilizaria a Gilaflame ya que su velozidad seria de gran ayuda

9) Alaksmi: En un duelo contra Bloodmane, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Alaksmi: utilizaria a bob por que es una creatura fuerte que podria ayudarme mucho

10) Nigel: En un duelo contra Ravu, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Nigel: utilizaria a la princesa de la luz ya que ella es una creatura poderosa

11) Choten: En un duelo contra Senescal, Que creatura usarias, porque?

Choten: utilizaria a Razorkinder Puppet ya que me serviria mucho

Sona: bien aquí nos despedimos se que sale muy corto este cap pero el siguiente sera mas largo, hasta pronto nos vemos

Todos: adiós

Alex: hasta el próximo cap prometo publicar el siguiente cap pronto


End file.
